


Vibrant Spring

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Adventure, Dancing, Fairy Snufkin, First Meetings, Flowers, It's magically gay fellas, Love at First Sight, M/M, fairy magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Spring in the valley seemed much more lively this year, Moomin noticed, picking the final flower for his very own flower crown. The colors of that around him were vibrant and stunning, birds and little creatures were scampering and fluttering as butterflies danced in the air and berries plump with juice rested on the bushes and vines adorning the forest. He'd gone quite a ways into mountains forest, finding himself in an area he wasn't completely familiar with. Moominvalley always had mysteries and secrets to discover, but upon noticing a crack in a near by cliff side and hearing music trickle out from within was more then enough to lure the curious troll closer.





	Vibrant Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, because everyone needs some Fae Snufkin and Moomin love. I'm behind on these days but here is Snufmin day one (Flowers), two(Home), and three(Dancing). Along with Mune month days eleven(Adventure) and twelve(Mountains). I do hope that you'll enjoy the adventure of Fae Snufkin and Moomin~!

Spring in the valley seemed much more lively this year, Moomin noticed, picking the final flower for his very own flower crown. The colors of that around him were vibrant and stunning, birds and little creatures were scampering and fluttering as butterflies danced in the air and berries plump with juice rested on the bushes and vines adorning the forest. He'd gone quite a ways into mountains forest, finding himself in an area he wasn't completely familiar with. Moominvalley always had mysteries and secrets to discover, but upon noticing a crack in a near by cliff side and hearing music trickle out from within was more then enough to lure the curious troll closer.

The walls were slightly damp, moisture from waterfalls that were near no doubt. The tune, lovely and mesmerizing, grew louder as Moomin rounded a corner in the narrow pathway, finding himself entering a cavern, a large gorgeous tree in the center of it. At the base of it, danced a creature that Moomin had only heard of in tales his papa had told him, his heart lighting with joy and slight alure. Dancing, at the base of the tree, was a fairy, playing a harmonica as it bounced from foot to foot in side sweeping graceful movements, flowers blooming at his feet as he spun and played, much to the troll's admiration.

When he got a better look, Moomin's cheeks warmed at the beauty of the creatures complexion. Freckles adorned soft suntanned cheeks that were framed by soft tawny curls, his eyes curtained by lashes in concentration as hidden lips blew into the instrument, his melody playing from the heart and a tail swirled behind him like a ribbon. The animals in the vicinity clearly enjoyed his playing as well and Moomin wondered if the Fae was the cause for spring being so alive, heart thumping in his chest as he neared. He couldn't take his eyes off the graceful being and didn't stop moving nearer until the fairy finally opened his eyes and noticed him, a few feet away.

They both froze and the Fae almost dropped his harmonica, standing there like a deer in headlights as he took a couple steps back. Even the birds and critter chitters went quiet at the immediate tension in the cavern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.. or get this close, really.. you're just so captivating and I couldn't help but notice how much.. nature is around you.."

Moomin was shocked he was actually able to get words out as he found himself getting lost in deep sacramento eyes that almost sparkled like the stars in the night sky.

The Fae's cheeks darkened in hue, long pointed ears lowering slightly as he stood there awkwardly, feeling his chest flutter. It was even visible to Moomin, as the Fae shuddered and seemed to slip out of his shaken state, alibet still shy as he held the harmonica near his thighs, clasped in his delicate paws. Who knew someone would have heard him over the waterfall, he'd never been found before.

"M-my name is Moomin! What's your's?" the troll stayed put, not wanting to put the other at unease anymore then he already had. The birds and critters had begun to chatter softly again as the fairy calmed down, believing now this beast wasn't going to hurt him, feeling a tug of genuine affection for the creature despite having just met. How curious, the Fae thought.

"My name is Snufkin."

Moomin's heart pinged at his voice, comparing it to the birds and deciding quickly that Snufkin's was prettier. He couldn't help but beam, holding his own paws, twiddling them and wondering how Snufkin's would feel in his as he looked to them.

The Fae watched Moomin's internal struggle, feeling his whole body flare with warmth at the gentle vibes he was receiving now that he was focused directly on Moomin. He smiled delightfully, flowers blooming in a circle around him in place. They spread out before stopping at Moomin's feet, catching his attention.

The troll felt himself warm up with embarrassment, usually not so in his own thoughts,"May I sit and listen to you play, Snufkin?"

Snufkin pondered this for a moment, his face blank briefly before the smile returned, nodding as he pranced out of the flower patch and to the tree. Moomin eagerly followed, avoiding the patches littered around the cavern. Snufkin climbed up in the tree with his tail wrapped around his harmonica , a lil shocked when Moomin was able to climb as well but he none the less settled in a branch of the tree, his legs dangling. He waved his hand between two branches that split off until thick, sturdy vines intertwined to make a hammock of sorts, taking his harmonica from his tail as he settled back. By the time he finished, Moomin was situated against the trunk, legs also dangling down as the beast watched in wonder over Snufkin's abilities. Snufkin smiled at Moomin, feeling a genuine pull towards his new companion in a way he'd never felt before, even if he couldn't place a name to it. Maybe it was because the birds and critters were in the branches surrounding him, all staring as though the troll was going to try something. But Snufkin couldn't see it happening, and neither did Moomin. He then brought the instrument to his lips and begun to play, the sweet melody echoing through the cavern once again, urging pink blossoms to sprout on the branches around them. Spring was here.

~

The two spent the rest of the day together, playing melodies, building flower crowns, and skipping rocks in the small pond at the nearest waterfall. They felt as though they'd known each other for years, and as the day went on and the sun started to paint the sky in shades of pink and orange, Snufkin felt as though he could be truthful with Moomin on why he was here, pulling out a pipe and a small pouch while they rested near a cave, sitting by a small tree Snufkin had helped grow.

"I'm looking for a home."

Moomin was taken aback by the sudden statement but soon it turned into an expression of curiosity, tail flicking gently as he tilted his head.

"Oh? You don't have one already..?"

Snufkin shook his head as he emptied the pipe of it's previous ashes, humming softly while he sat back against the tree and began to pack the pipe with fresh herbs.

"I do not. I don't tend to stick around in one place long."

He glanced to Moomin, who seemed devastated by this new information, his heart tripping over his own thoughts as he brought the pipe to his lips, lighting it and inhaling deeply.

"Snufkin, are you often lonely?"

Snufkin inhaled too much smoke at the deep question and started hacking, expelling it from his lungs with harsh coughs. Moomin startled and a look of concern spread on his face, moving closer to Snufkin in case he needed to help in some way. Once he calmed down, Snufkin looked at Moomin with a soft expression, finding his devastation endearing ever so slightly in an odd way. Admiration was beautiful, but Snufkin knew what it could do to one.

"Well, sometimes, I like to be lonely, but. I think-"

Snufkin was cut off as something grabbed his tail and yanked him into the cavern quickly, a yelp only left in his wake.

Moomin shouted and got up to dash into the cavern, shocked by what he found. Curled around Snufkin, who was violently trembling from his sudden abduction, was a dragon the size of a rhino, scales shimmering in vivid hues of green and blue at sunlight that snuck through cracks of the cave entrance. 

The dragon was rubbing it's cheeks against Snufkin's, much to the Fae's disappointment as he suddenly felt trapped, shuddering through his shivers while he was scented, having heard of dragon behavior before. It probably could sense his magic abilities and wanted him to itself, as dragons tended to hoard.

"Snufkiiiin, what do I do?"the troll whined quietly, stepping back when the dragon glared at him.

"I'm not quite sure.. I've only heard about dragons in tales.. they like flies, but I think that could just be babies.. this one's a young one still but it probably eats larger things.."

As Snufkin spoke, the dragon was visably getting annoyed with Moomin being there, its tail wrapping around the fairy tighter and flicking the tip of it's tail. Moomin was concerned they wouldn't be able to find a way to get rid of the dragon, looking around quickly and trying to tip toe around the beast.

Snufkin was glad he was paying attention to the dragon, noticing it was baring it's teeth and smoke was wisping out of it's nose.

"Moomin, do you trust me?" Snufkin asked the troll, catching his attention with curious and intrigued eyes.

"What do you have in mind?"Moomin said immediately, causing Snufkin's eyes to sparkle with admiration as he patted at the dragons snout.

"Come closer."

Moomin frowned, looking at the aggravated dragon, hesitating before he bravely approached, arms spread out as he closed in. The dragon hissed and inhaled with it's mouth open, its scales raising an inch while a light sparked in it's throat, a low rumble coming from the creature. Snufkin waited till the last minute before wrapping his arms around it's muzzle, causing it to expell fire into it's own mouth, backfiring it's own system and effectively stunning it as it writhed on the ground and huffed out thick black smoke.

It loosened around Snufkin in it's slight struggle, who took the opportunity to shove it aside and run to Moomin, grabbing his hand and running out of the cave with him to the stream that was outside of it.

"We're going in the water and riding down the stream to your house!"Snufkin shouted, looking over his shoulder to Moomin, who nodded and put all of his trust in the fae. Snufkin felt so overwhelmed with emotions, adrenaline, happiness, content, fear. Longing. He flashed Moomin a bright smile.

He turned to face the water again and leapt for it with Moomin in tow.

"Yip Yip!"

The last thing Moomin heard before hitting the water was the heartwrenching roar of the dragon back in the cavern, shaken out of it's stunned state.

~

The moon was high in the sky when they returned to Moominhouse. Snufkin helped Moomin out of the water, knowing they'd bumped and bruised their legs on their journey down the stream. Moomin found Snufkin's complexion went with the moon just as it did with the sun. His eyes were even prettier at night, a soft glow to them as they gazed softly at the troll.

"That was such wonderful thinking, Snufkin, I'm so fortunate to have met you today and to have shared time with you."he smiled with a jovial energy that had Snufkin returning it with the same amount of joy. Moomin perked up and his eyes blew wide with curiosity,"Oh, Snufkin, you never finished what you were going to say!"

Snufkin chuckled at Moomin's inquiry, still holding the trolls hands,"Well. I was thinking that maybe. I'd like to make that cavern you met me in my home."

Moomin's eyes blew even wider and he let out a whoop, his tail wagging excitedly as he started to dance in a circle with his mythical friend, who laughed softly at Moomin's enthusiasm,"You mean it?! You'll be here year round, and we can talk by this bridge, we can skip stones, we can adventure!"Moomin gasped,"And.. maybe you can play your gayest tune while we relax by that beautiful tree you're gonna call home.."

Snufkin intertwined their fingers,"Yes, yes, yes, and absolutely, yes. I'll play for you. Except in the winter."his smile felt short, his expression softening from the emotions that were still flowing through him.

"Except the winter? Why ever for?"

"For I still must have my time alone. I promise I will come back every spring though, when you are waking from your hibernation. And I will bring you a new tune as well, influenced by nature herself, my dear Moomintroll."

Moomin seemed dampened by this for a moment before he gave the Fae a look of understanding,"I think I get it, Snufkin, I really do. I'll miss you during that time but. You're a creature of mystery and you have to do what you have to do."

Snufkin gently squeezed Moomin's hands and pulled him into a hug, disregarding how soaked he was going to get,"Thank you, Moomintroll, for such a wonderful and chipper day. Shall we do it again tomorrow?"

Moomin tensed when he was hugged but it faded as he embraced his best friend, still feeling as though they reunited after years of being separated.

"I would love that, Snufkin.."

They remained like that for a few moments, nothing but the sound of nature surrounding them. Flowers bloomed in a circle around the two. Daffodils, Iris, Amaryllis, Snapdragon, and Tulips along with several more spring blooms. When they parted, they continued to hold hands, Snufkin's paws overlapping Moomin's as they shared one last smile before Snufkin let go, stepping back.

"Have a good night, you lovely Moomintroll."

And with that, Snufkin sprung off quickly to the trees, disappearing within nature's veil.

Moomin stood there by the tree, hoping come morning he would be able to see those beautiful sacramento eyes again, accompanied by that brilliant smile and sweet sun kissed cheeks. He then looked down to his paws. He came to the conclusion that Snufkin's hands were as soft as they had looked when they met, filling the troll with happiness. He hoped next time, they wouldn't be running from a dragon or he wouldn't be soaked to the skin. He shivered and turned to head for the house.

"Yip Yip!!"

Moomin looked back to the woods, the distant echo reaching him as though Snufkin were there. Yes. Spring was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the flowers meanings! \\(*/w \\*)/
> 
> Daffodils-New Beginnings  
> Iris- Eloquence, Faith, Valor  
> Dahlias-Travel, Creativity, inner strength, change  
> Amaryllis-harmony, success, personal freedom and splendid beauty  
> Snapdragon-Passion  
> Tulips- Declaration of love


End file.
